


It's the Quiet Ones You Have to Watch Out For

by paranoid_delusional_valkyrie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie/pseuds/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can read a cast member's mind and hears her thoughts during a panel for the Avengers 2 movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years back so please be forgiving of the non canon aspect of Brunhilde in Avengers 2.

Tom was sitting at the table waiting for the journalists to get seated so the panel could begin for The Avengers 2. Tom was not exactly excited, but he wasn't uninterested either, he was just meh you could say. He was mindlessly doodling on a piece of paper when he heard something incredibly odd.  
  
"Should I knit, read or masturbate when I get back to my room?"  
  
He looked up, a little surprised that someone would openly say that out loud, especially at a panel with all of these journalists. He looked down the table at each of his cast mates, but they all seemed to be busy doing their own thing. Jeremy and Scarlett were having a friendly banter as usual, Clark was playing Sudoku, Mark was playing a game on his phone as was Robert, Chris Hemsworth was reading a magazine it looked like, Cobie was showing Joss more pictures of her daughter and Kelsey appeared to be staring off into space.  
  
_Maybe it was one of the journalists._ He thought. Shrugging it off, he settled back into his chair and began doodling some more.  
  
"If I knit then I'll have too much time to think about sex so that's out, but if I read then I'll probably read one of my dirtier romance novels and then I'll be even more horny. This could be a good thing though, I could read a little, get myself going and finish myself off with one of my vibrators. Or should I just forget about the romance novel completely and go straight for the vibrator?"  
  
Tom whipped his head up immediately after hearing this. He looked down the table to see if anyone else had heard what was just said so casually…None of the others seemed fazed at all. _What is going on?_ Tom had to see if anyone else had heard it.

He leaned over towards Mark. "Mark?"  
  
"Yeah, Tom?"  
  
"Did you hear someone talking about…knitting and novels just a minute ago?"  
  
Mark gave him a slightly confused look. "No, I can't say that I did. Why, did you?"  
  
"I thought I did, but I'm not quite sure."  
  
"Well maybe it was one of the journalists?"  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks man." He said patting Mark on the back. He smiled and went back to his game.  
  
Tom was still a little uneasy about the voice and decided to keep his guard up in case he heard it again. He did not have to wait long.  
  
"Now which one of my vibrators should I use? Hal, Freddie, Oakley or Edward? Hmmm which to choose?"  
  
Tom knew the voice was coming from the table and that it was a distinctly female voice. He cautiously looked down the table once more to observe the female cast members. Tom quickly realized that it wasn't Scarlett or Cobie so that left Kelsey as the only possible candidate. She looked deep in thought. _What is she thinking about?_ He wondered.  
  
"Wait I know, I'll use Magnus. Ooohhh yes, what a perfect name for a sex toy."  
  
Tom immediately realized that Kelsey hadn't said anything. It seemed that Tom was reading her mind. _How the bloody hell can I hear her thoughts?!? Am I sick? Is there something wrong with me? Surely I would know if there was something wrong with me. How can I only hear her thoughts?_  
  
As Tom was dwelling on this dilemma, the panel was beginning and the journalists were waiting to ask their questions. Of course the first question was for Tom. It was something along the lines of Loki's transformation from Thor up to Avengers 2. _Here we go._ He thought as he prepared to go into Loki psyche mode meaning his answer like many of his others would take a few minutes to answer.  
  
Halfway through his answer, Kelsey's thoughts entered into his mind.  
  
"Plus, if I use Magnus, then I can have some fun in the bath too. Yes, a nice hot bath with Magnus. Just thinking about it is making me wet."  
  
Tom had to stop for a moment. The conspicuous pause made everyone look at Tom in concern.  
  
"Why did he stop? Did he lose his train of thought? Poor thing he looks flustered. Come on you were discussing how Frigga was key to the beginning of his transformation and then?"  
  
Tom cleared his throat, "Forgive me, I lost my train of thought. As I was saying Frigga is the impetus for Loki's path toward redemption…"  
  
"Atta boy, Tom. Continue to dazzle the people with your endless supply of Loki feels. God knows you're practically the poster child for them."  
  
This comment made Tom laugh as he finished his answer much to everyone's amusement as laughter rippled through the crowd. The next question was for Kelsey.  
  
"Holy crap, I actually got a question! Ok focus on the question not on your ridiculously dirty imagination."  
  
The question dealt with her character, Brunhilde's, reaction to being brought back from the dead and how she copes with the situation.  
  
"Well to me, Brunhilde is like a bear that's been woken up early from her hibernation. So needless to say, she is in an extremely foul mood about her lack of eternal sleep and having to help take down bilgesnipe which are incredibly hard creatures to kill, as we all know. I think she copes with the situation by taking her anger out on her enemies with her seemingly indestructible spear and ramming it into anything that moves." _The same way that I plan on ramming Magnus into my insatiable heat when I get back to my room, and alleviating my frustration by stroking my throbbing clit whilst stimulating my g-spot with my favorite vibrator until I'm muffling my screams with a washcloth._  
  
Tom choked on his water when he heard this thought while everyone was laughing at Kelsey's response.  
  
"Tom, are you alright?" Mark whispered, a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Yeah, water just went down the wrong pipe. I'm fine, honestly."  
  
"Alright man if you're sure."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
As the questions kept coming Tom continued to hear Kelsey's thoughts which all centered around how she was planning to pleasure herself that night in her hotel room. Tom would be lying if he didn't admit that hearing her extremely erotic thoughts were a little bit distracting and incredibly stimulating. He was thankful that there was a tablecloth to hide what was quickly becoming a rather large problem. _Good lord, if she keeps this up I may burst right here._  
  
It was after one of his questions that Tom realized that he hadn't heard anything from Kelsey for the past few minutes. _Hmm maybe her hormones have finally abated somewhat._  
  
This made it easier for Tom to answer his next question without any distractions for once. However, halfway through his question he heard something new.  
  
"Wait. Did I even bring my vibrators with me?!? Ok don't panic just think. Do you remember packing any of your vibrators…No I don't. Oh shit! Come on think, go through your packing process…Ok, I would have packed them toward the beginning with my underwear so I could hide them beneath my other clothes in case I needed to get something out. By the time I was done packing I was practically out of room and wouldn't have been able to fit any of them in so…I decided not to pack them. Oh my God. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!?!?"  
  
Tom had been so happy to have sorted out his problem and now it was coming back with a vengeance. "Good lord, are you serious?" He groaned as he felt his penis becoming stiffer.  
  
Everyone was looking at him, but the only one that Tom focused on was Kelsey. She had a look of concern before she realized that Tom was looking straight at her with a look of consternation. "Why is he looking at me like that? I haven't said a thing to him since this morning. Have I insulted him? What did I do?"  
  
_Oh as if you don't know, Kelsey!_ Then he took a breath realizing that she had no clue that he could read her thoughts. _It's not her fault, she can't help it. Just take a deep breath and get through this._ So Tom being the professional that he was answered the question, and sat quietly while the others answered their questions. It was only a matter of time before he heard her thoughts again.  
  
"Why did I leave all of my vibrators at home? Why?!?"  
  
At this point Tom couldn't help but smile at her predicament and he continued to listen with amusement.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan, after the panel I'll run back to my room and search for a decent sex shop and buy a vibrator there. Surely I can find a decent sex shop in such a short amount of time, hopefully there will be reviews. Do they even have reviews for sex shops? God I hope so. At least I realized this mistake whilst being in the U.S. so I don't have to try and brush up on my non-existent German trying to ask if the silicon vibrator is water proof. I have just saved myself so much trouble."  
  
Tom was trying so hard not to laugh that he had to cover his mouth to stifle the laughter he was trying to hold in.  
  
"I'll also need to think of a good name for my new acquisition. Hmmm what to call him? I could call him Bill, Scott or maybe even Randolph. I'm just not sure."  
  
_Where does she get these names?_ He pondered as she was running through what seemed to be a limited list of names.  
  
"Nicholls maybe? Naw, it just doesn't sound right for this one? Jeez all this trouble over one damned vibrator maybe I should call it--Wait. That's it. Oh yes, it's the perfect name. Oh I have finally found the name for it. I shall call him Loki."  
  
Tom was staring at Kelsey, completely stunned by what he had just heard. And then the pieces fell into place. Nicholls, Hal, Freddie, Oakley, Edward and Magnus. What do these names all have in common? _They're my characters._ _Holy hell she's named her sex toys after my characters. Which means…She's a fangirl._  
  
Tom wasn't entirely sure how to react to this epiphany. Kelsey always seemed very calm around him, incredibly shy, but always calm and kind. When she had met the cast, she had been rather shy around them, but the cast members soon broke her out of her shyness and she quickly became a part of the group. This wasn't called Group Hug 2 for nothing.  
  
Kelsey told Tom that she had seen some of his films, but not all of them and then she had complimented him on his versatility with accents. And that's all that had been said about his career and he was fine with that. He just hadn't realized that Kelsey had been holding out on him because no matter how much Tom played down his accomplishments, he was still an actor and actors liked having their egos stroked even just a little bit, and Tom was no exception. He wasn't narcissistic, but he did appreciate it when people enjoyed his work and told him so. Still he wasn't exactly sure what to think of Kelsey naming her sex toys after his characters. _You really do have to watch out for the quiet ones it would seem._ He mused.  
  
Once Kelsey had her problem sorted out she remained relatively quiet mentally speaking. Tom was slightly relieved but kind of disappointed. He had been enjoying her internal monologue since she was usually so quiet in general. It was nice to see a new side to her, especially one that was so…vivid.  
  
There were only about ten minutes left for questions when Tom heard something new.  
  
"The microphone reminds me of a penis."  
  
Tom couldn't help but look at the microphone in front of him as he heard her latest comment. _It does kind of look like one._  
  
"Great now I can't stop thinking about blow jobs."  
  
Tom just sat there as he felt the familiar stirrings come back. _Dammit please not now._  
  
"I would kiss the tip drawing some precum out and then swirl my tongue around the head." _Oh bloody hell._ He felt his pants getting tighter. "I'd run my tongue along the bottom of his thick cock feeling the vein protrude beneath the skin. After that, I would take as much of him in my mouth as I could manage." _Sweet Jesus, it's hard as iron now._ He desperately wanted to touch himself to relieve the pressure he felt. "My lips would slide up and down massaging his shaft and taking him in deeper each time until the tip finally hits the back of my throat causing him to moan." Tom was desperately trying not to moan out loud, fighting hard to keep from panting. "While I'm massaging his cock, I'll play with his balls next. I'll squeeze and caress them until he begs me to stop and then I'll devout my attention to his glorious backside. I'll run my hands over his cheeks, squeeze and rub them whilst paying special attention to the juncture where his thighs meet his bum." Tom was just about falling apart at this moment, feeling like he was about to burst. _God, please make her stop or I will come right here and now I kid you not._ "And finally when he can't take it anymore I'll grab his balls and squeeze them while I hum making him explode while I swallow all of it."  
  
Kelsey had concluded her fantasy just when the panel had wrapped and the journalists were applauding the actors and director. This was also when Tom exploded in his pants. He was grateful for the applause that hid his labored breathing as he tried to regain his composure and prayed that no one would notice the red glow and satisfied look that adorned his features.  
  
As they left the room, Tom heard one last thought from Kelsey before she took off.  
  
"Now to find a sex shop and Loki. The games afoot."  
  
Tom watched as she made her way to the elevators. _Kelsey, you are going to pay dearly for what you just put me through darling. You will pay and I will ensure that your Loki will have no part to play in this. I will torture you slowly, intimately until I make you beg for it like the wanton little harlot that you are, but I will also give you what you so clearly desire and so much more. Oh this is going to be the start of something beautiful I can tell._ He mused with a wicked smile as he made his way back to his room to begin plotting the seduction of his future lover.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part takes place after the panel later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the piano piece mentioned if you want to listen to it as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tihAGz1jYYc

Kelsey was making her way back to her hotel room after her successful hunt for a new vibrator since she left all of her other ones back home without realizing it. She was quite pleased with her knew toy and was planning out ways to fully enjoy all of its features. _I can't wait to get back to my room and test out Loki,_ she mused smiling wickedly to herself. Little did Kelsey know that she was being watched or perhaps listened to as she made her way through the lobby.  
  
Tom had been waiting patiently in the lobby for Kelsey's return after he had planned out how he was going to seduce her. He was feeling extremely confident, and if he admitted it to himself, kind of excited. He wasn't sure how Kelsey would react to his attempts to woo her, but he figured that any of the possible results that came to mind would be a sight to see. He didn't plan on toying with her physically or emotionally and then leaving her high and dry because that would be cruel and Tom was not a cruel man, he's just a mischievous little bastard. Plus, he didn't want some one-night stand with a cast mate, he wanted something more than that. But to be honest, he also wanted to dish out some much deserved revenge for what Kelsey had put him through during the panel even though Kelsey had no idea whatsoever that Tom could read her mind and hear her thoughts, dirty or otherwise. He wanted to make her feel hot and bothered while he remained cool and collected and maybe even make her come undone with just the use of his voice. And considering he could hear exactly what was going on in her head, Tom would be able to gauge just how far he would have to go.  
  
After he saw Kelsey get into an elevator with an intriguing looking bag in hand, he got up from his chair in the lobby and made his way to the elevators. The more he thought about what was to come the more excited he felt. When the elevator reached her floor, he made his way to her room and gave a cheerful knock.   
  
_Who the hell could that be and why now?!? I was just about to unwrap Loki and relieve all of this pent up frustration._ He heard as she opened the door with a slightly annoyed look on her face. It soon turned to surprise when she saw who it was.   
  
"Oh hi, Tom. What can I do for you?" _Why on God's green earth is Tom standing right outside my room?_  
  
Tom smiled at her thoughts and addressed her question. "Well I found that I couldn't sleep and thought I'd come pay you a social visit if that's quite alright."   
  
_Why would he come see me? Wouldn't he rather talk to Chris or Jeremy? Why are you asking yourself these questions?!? Tom is standing right here in front of you so you better focus and try not to do anything stupid!_  
  
Tom couldn't help himself. "I think that would be impossible for you to do, Kelsey." He said smiling at her.   
  
"I'm sorry what?" _Did he just respond to something I didn't even say out loud? Wait did I say that out loud? Oh shit._ Suddenly, Kelsey had a concerned look on her face as she quickly ran through what she just said while Tom looked on with amusement.   
  
"I said 'I think it would be possible to find a nice place to get a drink close by that would be open at this hour.' If you'd like to join me that is." He said earnestly.   
  
_Oh my God, is he asking me out for a drink? Ok don't freakout, he's probably just bored and is desperate for some company. But he could easily find some at a bar, he's Tom Hiddleston for God's sake. Kelsey, stop trying to look a gift horse in the mouth._ _But I don't even drink! He'll think I'm some sort of I don't even know. Jeez why do I over think these things. Right, just breathe and tell him the truth._ "I'd love to, but to be honest I don't even drink so you may find my company boring." She said looking down at her feet sheepishly.   
  
"You don't drink?"  
  
"No, never really had much of an interest in the stuff."   
  
"So you don't drink at all?"  
  
 _Did he hear what I just said?_ "No, not at all."  
  
"Then how do you stay hydrated?"  
  
"What?" She had an adorably confused look on her face.  
  
"If you don't drink at all then how do you not get dehydrated?" He said with a teasing look. She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's a perfectly reasonable question." He said, a shit-eating grin on his face. She just shook her head, but smiled nonetheless.   
  
"I stay hydrated through osmosis, Hiddleston."   
  
"Oh so you're a mutant then, eh?"  
  
"Yep, wanna see what else I can absorb?" She asked arching an eyebrow at him. _How did I make that sound dirty?_  
  
"By all means, hit me with your best shot." He replied, a smug grin breaking out.   
  
_Maybe I should bring out Loki and show him what I can do with a piece of silicon._ She mused, a dreamy grin appearing.  
  
Suddenly Tom became serious. "No, I have no earthly desire to see what a piece of silicon can do for you when you have a perfectly willing participant at your disposal."   
  
Kelsey just stared at Tom dumbstruck. _H-How can he possibly know about Loki?!? I haven't told anyone about Loki or the others, right? Did I say anything to Scarlett? Surely not. We talk about a lot of things, but not that. How could he possibly know?!?!  What the hell is going on?! And what does he mean by "a perfectly willing participant"? God, I'm losing my mind I need to get some sleep._ "Um Tom, I need to get some sleep. Apparently I'm slowly losing my mind from lack of sleep and now I'm second guessing everything that I've just said over the past few days."  
  
"Kelsey, are you really that tired?" He asked her, the same way Loki asked Black Widow, "Can you wipe out that much red?" It was unnerving, but if she was perfectly honest with herself, it was incredibly hot. It sent a lovely shiver down her spine.  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"Then why don't we go for that drink regardless of the alcoholic content." He said, quirking an eyebrow at her.   
  
At this point, Kelsey was so wrapped up in Tom's spell of mischief and confidence that she didn't even try to think of any other excuses. "Yeah ok, I just need thirty minutes to freshen up if that's alright?"   
  
Tom smirked at her, "By all means, take all the time you need. I will come for you in thirty minutes." And with that he turned to leave and then remembered something. "Oh and Kelsey…" She looked at him questioningly. "I would suggest something a little dressy for the place I have in mind." He said smiling secretively as he turned to leave. _Is this going to be date or just a drink between friends?_

  
Thirty minutes later, Tom knocked on Kelsey's door. As he waited he heard her thoughts. _Oh God, he's here. Do I look alright? I should be fine. Woman, take a chill pill you don't need to impress him. Just relax and answer the door, you look fine._   
  
As she answered the door Tom had to disagree with her assessment. She did not look fine. She looked positively marvelous with a touch of sexiness about her that screamed "Push me up against the wall and fuck me." And boy did Tom want to do just that. She wore a black, silk sleeveless dress that came up to just above the knee, a simple pair of elegant black heels, and a silver heart necklace that drew his eyes to the swell of her breasts. It was subtle yet sexy. The subtlety of her outfit accentuated the sexiness if that was possible. _God, I hope he likes my outfit._  
  
"Kelsey, you look exquisite." He said giving her a wolfish grin as he looked her up and down. "Yes, perfect for our…date let's say." Kelsey tried not to blush at his word choice and his frankly sexy grin. _Lord, take me now, he could probably make me come with his voice alone._  
  
"Thanks," _I need to see what he's wearing_ … _Well fuck a duck._ _He's-He's wearing nothing but black. A black button up with just a little chest hair showing and black slacks. Damn he looks good. I could just eat him up. Seriously, what is it about men in black that makes me want to jump their bones?_ At this point Kelsey had a look on her face akin to a starved person looking at a juicy steak, which pleased Tom immensely. "You look…" _hot as fuck_ "incredibly handsome." Tom smiled at her compliment. "Thank you, shall we go?" He asked offering her his arm. She smiled widely, "Yes let's."  
  
The place Tom took them to was a swanky, high-end bar with a black and burgundy color scheme complete with a pianist playing classical music. They sat in a secluded area, Tom enjoying Kelsey's internal monologue while Kelsey was trying not to freakout. _Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap just stay calm and be yourself._  
  
"Kelsey, are you alright?"  
  
"Oh yeah I'm great." She said trying to sound convincing.  
  
At this obviously false statement Tom gave her a look that told her he wasn't fooled. "Are you really?"  
  
"I'll admit I'm a little nervous."  
  
"Why are you nervous?" _Because you invited me out for a drink late at night, you're Tom Hiddleston, I have no idea what you're playing at, I'm trying not to make a fool of myself, you, Tom Hiddleston have invited me out on a…date as you said, but I have no idea if you're just bored and need some company or if I'm some sort of booty call that you'll try to forget about after tonight while I'll remember it and get my hopes up that this is something more than a one-night stand when all you wanted was a little temporary physical affection. I'm afraid you're using me and frankly I don't want to be used or lied to._ She had a gloomy look on her face as Tom heard her thoughts as if she was expecting the worse. Tom couldn't help but feel a little confused by her negativity.  
  
"Kelsey, why are you so pessimistic?"   
  
"What makes you think I'm pessimistic?"  
  
"Kelsey, you look positively melancholy, and I have to say right now I'd give anything to make you smile or alleviate the sadness."  
  
She sighed before she began. "I'm just not sure what you had in mind for tonight. Were you just bored and looking for some friendly company, or were you looking to get laid? I'm sorry if I've insulted you, but I just want the truth." _And now he'll get angry and leave._  
  
Tom sat still for a minute contemplating something. _Any minute now he'll get up and go…He still didn't move. Any minute now_ …"What is your favorite piece of classical piano?"   
  
"I'm sorry what?"  
  
"You favorite piano piece?"  
  
"…Chopin's Etude in E major Op. 10. No 3. I think some refer to it as 'Tristesse' if that helps any."  
  
"Perfect, I'll be right back." And with that Tom got up and went over to the pianist. Kelsey watched in shock as he spoke to the man and handed him what looked like a hefty tip. She immediately turned back around as Tom made his way back to their table with menus in hand. She tried to put on a face of nonchalance as he seated himself, but Tom was no fool.   
  
"Right, I think we need to start this over again and this time with a little more optimism. Now take this, find something you like and please get whatever you want regardless of the price. I promise you right here and now Kelsey, I will not think any less of you because of your food or drink preferences. Honestly, I'm keen to see what you prefer so I'll know where to take you on our next date if it so pleases you. Also I'm paying for this, do not fight me on it I guarantee you will not win." Kelsey sat stunned by his bluntness, but after the initial shock she felt relief. Tom did not hear any of her thoughts as she perused the menu.  
  
After they had their drinks and waited for their food the pianist began playing Chopin's etude. Kelsey unconsciously relaxed as the music filled the room. Tom found this sight intriguing. "You really do like this piece don't you?"  
  
"Yes, it's just a fantastic piece. I realize that's rather vague, but I don't know how else to describe it." She said looking down at her hands and smiling self-consciously.   
  
Tom smiled at her inability to think of the right word. "Sometimes I find that that's the best reaction one can have."  
  
Kelsey looked up and gave him a small but genuine smile; she looked positively lovely. "I want to ask you something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Really, anything?" She asked smiling mischievously.  
  
"Anything at all."  
  
"Alright then, where do babies come from?" She asked putting her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands obviously joking around with him.   
  
He cleared his throat as if he was preparing for a long speech. "You see Kelsey, when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much they decide to have a baby. And the way to have a baby is through sex. Now let me show you how the basic manoeuvres work with this banana and this donut." He said holding up a banana and a donut.   
  
"Where the hell did you get that banana?!?"  
  
"Focus Kelsey, I'm about to show you a very basic example of how human beings create life. Watch closely." He said, but before anything more could happen their food arrived. Acting like a little boy who had almost been caught breaking a rule, Tom quickly hid the donut and banana in his lap.   
  
Once they had everything, Kelsey spoke up. "I can't believe you were actually going to do that." She said with laughter in her voice.   
  
"You asked where babies come from. I was merely answering your question."  
  
"Yes, but you took it way too far."  
  
"Perhaps you're just being a prude."  
  
"I'm not a prude!"  
  
"Oh I know." He said smiling mischievously.  
  
"How do you even know?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Call it a hunch."  
  
"A hunch, huh?" This time Tom did not respond, he just took a drink of his scotch and made a point of not making eye contact. She smiled at his facetiousness, but decided to press on.  
  
"So…you didn't exactly answer my question earlier."  
  
"You mean if I was 'looking for some friendly company or looking to get laid?'" He asked looking directly at her.  
  
She wasn't phased by his directness. "Yes, that."  
  
"Kelsey, I'll be honest, I find you incredibly attractive. I would like our friendship to progress into something more, but only if you want to as well. I was looking for company, but not just the company of a friend. And I will admit, the thought of getting to know you intimately is very appealing. However, I realize this is all very sudden and you may have no interest in me romantically. Therefore, I leave whatever happens next up to you. If you'd like to just stay friends then say so and I will respect your wishes. On the off chance that you may feel otherwise, then I hope you will let me know when I can take you on another date so that I may plan accordingly. Now you know my sentiments and I will accept whatever you choose for us from this point out, but please do not feel any pressure to give me a quick answer." He finished earnestly.  
  
 _W-wow. He just laid his heart out for me and handed me a meat cleaver. I want to say yes, but I need to get a few things figured out first._ "I need to ask you a question before I can give you a fair answer."  
  
"By all means."  
  
"What made you think of me romantically? You've always been very kind to me, but now you seem to want more."  
  
"I'll admit, you're very quiet and keep to yourself. At first, I had no idea what to make of you except that you are shy and extremely polite. Then I finally started paying more attention and looking behind the painting as it were. I realized that you have quite the imagination. Don't think I haven't noticed you smiling to yourself whenever someone makes off color remarks during the panels." He said teasingly. "Anyway, Kelsey, I can't claim to know you perfectly, but what from I've seen so far I know I'm already quite fond of you."  
  
 _Well he seems genuine, but I'm just not sure_.  
  
"Kelsey, I can't tell you where this may go, but I can tell you that I have no desire to toy with you if that's what you're afraid of."  
  
She was quiet for a moment and then Tom heard one solitary thought that made him smile. _Fuck it. What have I got to lose?_  
  
"Alright, let's just give this a shot and see where it goes."  
  
Tom smiled widely. "Thank you, Kelsey." He said taking her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.  
  
After their meal, filled with great conversation and a ridiculous amount of playing footsies, Tom and Kelsey made their way back to the hotel at which point Tom offered to escort Kelsey back to her room.   
  
_I'm about ready to pounce on him right here and now so I better get him into my room._ Tom spoke before she could say anything. "Well Kelsey, this was a lovely date in my opinion and I look forward to the next one." He finished this by kissing her on the cheek and saying, "Sleep well, darling." With that he turned and made his way down the hall.  
  
 _W-what the fuck? He's leaving? And just when I was about to invite him in. No, no, I can't let that happen. I do not care if I'm about to put out on the first date, that man will come in my room and as God as my witness he will come again! (Multiple times if I'm lucky)._ "So that's it then?"  
  
"What is?" He asked turning around with a confused look.  
  
"You're just going to leave me with nothing but a kiss on the cheek after our first date?"  
  
"Were you expecting something else, Kelsey?" He asked walking back towards her, confusion still evident.  
  
"Well yes, frankly I thought this was going in a different direction entirely." _Sucking you dry, for starters._ "But you seem to have a purely chaste agenda that has suddenly sprung up out of nowhere--"  
  
She was cut off as Tom snaked an arm around her waist and neck, pressing her against the door and kissing her deeply. When he let her come up for air, she looked bewildered. Tom merely smirked at her. "Is this what you would consider chaste, darling? Because frankly, I've thought of little else but this after you agreed to be my lover." She blushed at the word choice, but didn't argue. "Oh there's no need to blush, my dear. I will give you many reasons to blush tonight, but calling you my lover shouldn't cause such a reaction." He said as he nibbled the shell of her ear causing her to visibly shiver. _Take me now please!_  
  
"Patience, my darling, anticipation is half the fun. Besides, I want devote plenty of time to worshiping your body the way it deserves to be cherished." He said as he rubbed his hand slowly up and down her thigh coaxing a moan from her lips. "I will make you scream and moan like the wanton little harlot that I know you are, but you wont feel any shame in your release, oh no." He began kissing up her neck to her lips. "The only thing you'll feel is pure" kiss "unadulterated" kiss "bliss." He finished, kissing her on the lips and sucking lightly on her bottom lip to punctuate the point.   
  
"Now why don't you give me your room key so we can enjoy the rest of our evening in private?" _Oh God yes._ She thought, a hazy look in her eye as she dug out her key and handed it to Tom.

Once he had the door open he scooped her into his arms whispering more enticing promises to her as he lightly kicked the door closed behind them shutting out the rest of the world to their nightly activities.


End file.
